Does everyone?
by Bonzodog
Summary: JD wonders if Dr Cox really hates him.


**Pairing style: Slash**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be busy doing lots of scenes involving JD. And Doctor Cox. And Turk…….none with shirts on, obviously. Mmm…AH HEM!**

**Established friendship. Well, something close to it.**

"For the last time Priscilla, I will not go Scottish country dancing with you!" Doctor Cox yelled, slamming through the hospital in a very un-doctorly way. Following him was a doe eyed brunette staring at him pleadingly.

"Oh go on! Anyway, you'd suit a kilt……" Doctor Cox recognised the dreamy look on JD's face and whistled. "Yo! Susan! I don't have all day here!"

"Why do taller men suit red?" JD wondered aloud. Several patients looked confused, but were quickly soothed by the nurse who told them he was a 'special' doctor they hired. JD shot her a death look, and walked away from the cowering patients. He ran after his angry mentor.

"Irish dancing?" JD did an example.

"No."

"Arabian?" JD did a surprisingly good belly dancer impersonation.

"No!"

"Egyptian!" He hummed a few bars of "Walk like an Egyptian" whilst doing exactly that.

"NO! Newbie, do you not know this? I dislike dancing, but maybe your friends down the "Purple Pansy Gay Club" will be happy to oblige to your perverted fantasies featuring men in skirts. Or robes. Or belly dancer outfits."

"Damn" JD cursed, wandering away.

"Chocolate bear!" he said happily, running after Turk. "Dude!"  
"Vanilla bear!" Turk high fived his best friend, only to have Todd burst out of nowhere. "SURPRISE FIVE!" he yelled, thumping Turk's outstretched hand. While Turk was nursing it, JD began to complain.

"All I do is try to be nice to Perry, and he manages to blow it back in my face. I don't think he likes me."  
"He hates everyone."

"But he hates ME especially! Why does everyone hate me especially?"

"They don't!"

"What about the janitor?"

"The janitor's homicidal. He hates us all."

"Dr Keslo?"

"He's a mean old grump who hates us all"

"That girl I dated in high school who dumped me the day before our prom!"

"I don't actually know her."  
"EXACTLY!" JD shrieked.

"Right…." Turk backed away, leaving JD to mumble to himself.

That night, JD tossed and turned in bed. He just couldn't sleep. Scenes from the past kept replaying in his head_**. I'm sure Doctor Cox likes me!**_ He thought to himself. _**I mean, we've had so many good times…**_

"_Here you go, Doctor C!" JD chorused, grinning goofily and brandishing a small paper bag towards the older man._

"_What are they?" Doctor Cox asked with disdain._

"_Look!" JD giggled. Perry opened the bag to find himself confronted with several small, pink cakes. He picked one up. 'Perry' was written in icing, floral script style. He picked up another one. Several miniature hedgehogs were drawn in different shades of icing. He frowned._

"_Where'd you get these?"_

"_I made 'em!" he said excitedly. "It took five hours and sixty six pounds!"_

"_Uh….thanks but no thanks Isobella." He sneered, throwing the package into his bag and looking disgusted._

_The next day, JD found the remains of the bag on the bonfire. By the looks of it, he hadn't even touched them._

JD frowned. Did that really happen? It certainly sounded like something Doctor Cox would do, but JD had spent so long on them…….he had thought it would be a good birthday present for the man. Huh well. He conjured up a different happy thought.

"_Merry Christmas!" JD yelled. He had his fake beard, his Santa hat, his Santa gloves and jacket AND a sack full of presents. All over his scrubs. He was currently visiting all of his patients._

"_Happy Christmas, Mrs Perkins." He said cheerily. "Diabetic chocolate!" She squealed and clapped her hands. "Enjoy the festive season! Who's next! Ahh! Mr Ryans….." Before he could walk over to the cancer ward he was stopped by a very pissed looking Dr Cox._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded._

"_Bringing in the festive joy! Happy Christmas!" he said cheerily, placing a spotted parcel into Perry's hands. He ignored it._

"_Where to next, braniac?" Perry asked sarcastically._

"_Mr Ryans!"  
"Mr Ryans is Jewish." Dr Cox said flatly. "Nice try, Newbie." He threw the present over his shoulder and practically ran away._

That wasn't good either! Come on! He knew him and Perry must have had some good times. They'd been- well, not quite friends, but something like it for ages now. What about the time they'd gone to the football match together? Oh yeh……Perry had bought the tickets off eBay. Wait, but then he never picked JD up……huh well. Oh, he'd come round for a Gilmore Girls evening. But then he'd made JD watch Dawn of the Dead instead. Finally giving up, JD settled into bed.

The next day, Perry turned up smiling. He rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. He frowned and checked the date. Him and JD were definitely going to see a movie in half an hour. Where was the man?  
"Clarence!" he shouted through the mail flap. "Open this door!"  
"Go away." A groan came from inside.

"Not a chance in hell, Florence! Open sesame!"  
"No!"

"Okay, you asked for it." Perry ran around the back until he got to JD's downstairs bathroom. He shattered the tiny window and slid inside. He landed with a thump on the glass covered floor. He shook himself off, and jogged towards Naomi's bedroom. He found the younger man lying in bed, covers drawn up to his neck.

"What's up? Are you okay?" As much as Perry might not want to admit it, he was worried. Was JD sick? Upset? If someone had hurt him they were going to be dead in less than five minutes.

"No, I'm….fine" Dr Cox couldn't decided whether the soft way he said 'fine' was worrying or annoying. He went with a mixture of both.

"Go on, what's up?" he asked, softly stroking JD's hair.

"Everybody hates me" the man mumbled. Dr Cox scoffed.

"Come on! You're refusing to get up cuz your having a dose of paranoia?"

"I don't care that everyone hates me."  
"Good" Doctor Cox was relieved. He didn't want JD thinking that.

"I care that _you_ hate me." Perry was speechless.

"You think- I hate you?"  
"Well don't you?"  
"Well, of course I completely despise you. You irritate the shit out of me, bleat like a little lamb and follow me around like one two. But hey, that doesn't mean I don't _love_ you."

It was JD's turn to be speechless.

"You- you love me? You're, like, in love with me?" Dr Cox sighed as if this was a completely trivial thing.

"Yes, Prucilla. I am a hundred and ninety two percent in love with you. And all though it would be fantabadooby if you felt the same way, we all know you don't. So let's return to you pretending I never confessed that. Okay?" Although he said it in a jokey tone, both men knew he was serious.

"I do feel the same way." JD whispered softly.

"Okaaaaaaay then. Why don't I set about proving I don't hate you..." Dr Cox murmered, leaning closer to the young man...

He tried, if possible, to get closer to the man holding him. Nope, imposssible. Huh well. JD gave that one up. He knew he had a really big, really goofy grin on his face but he didn't paticularaly care. The world could bite his ass.

"Well how come you were always so mean to me?" JD asked.

"What do you mean?" Perry asked.

"Well, that time I gave you those cakes."

Dr Cox thought hard, and remembered.

"_Here you go, Doctor C!" JD skipped- yes, skipped- towards him, looking impossibly cute and innocent. He was holding a small paper bag._

"_What are they?" He asked curiously._

"_Look!" JD giggled. Perry opened the bag to find himself confronted with several small, pink cakes. He picked one up. 'Perry' was written in icing, floral script style. He picked up another one. Several miniature hedgehogs were drawn in different shades of icing. He smiled. Hedgehogs were his favourite animal. How the hell did JD get these? He frowned._

"_Where'd you get these?"_

"_I made 'em!" he said excitedly. "It took five hours and sixty six pounds!"_

_Bloody hell. The kid at spent that long on him? Was he really worth that?_

"_Uh….thanks Isobella." He said, stuffing the package in his bag and running away before he turned into a fire engine._

_He ate the cakes, which were delicious. He chucked the bag on the bonfire the next day, sad they were gone._

"What do you mean, Rachael?" He asked. "I don't remember being mean."  
"You don't?"  
"Nope a doodle."

"Well, what about last Christmas?  
"Oh yeh! You were Santa..."

"_Merry Christmas!" JD yelled. He had his fake beard, his Santa hat, his Santa gloves and jacket AND a sack full of presents. All over his scrubs. He was currently visiting all of his patients. Dead nice of him, Dr Cox thought watching him._

"_Happy Christmas, Mrs Perkins." He said cheerily. "Diabetic chocolate!" She squealed and clapped her hands. Aww. He knew for a fact Mrs Perkins adored her chocolate, but had just been diagnosed with diabates. Good idea."Enjoy the festive season! Who's next! Ahh! Mr Ryans….." Oh nooooo. That would not go down well. Perry had better stop him._

"_What do you think you are doing?" he asked._

"_Bringing in the festive joy! Happy Christmas!" he said cheerily, placing a spotted parcel into Perry's hands. It was sooooooo tempting...no! Concentratre on the task in hand!_

"_Where to next, braniac?" Perry asked, mock sarcastically._

"_Mr Ryans!"  
"Mr Ryans is Jewish." Dr Cox said gently. "Nice try though, Newbie." He threw the present over his shoulder and practically ran away. He felt guilty as hell and came back a few minutes later. It was a new probabky handknitted jumper. From that day on it was his favourite thing to wear._

"AND we would have gone to the match but I was sick AND we watched Dawn of The Dead together."  
"Oh" And that was all he could say.


End file.
